One Last Song
by KissTheRainbow
Summary: Sequel to 'Sing Me To Sleep'.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X, some lucky guys do…. **_

_**A/N: I want to thank all the people reviewing 'sing me to sleep', this sequel are specially for you lot and you know who you are. Also I want to thank **_**imjuzakyd _for editing this story. Ok...enough talking now... here it's go..._**

**It had been long 15 years since Shalimar died. He hadn't cried, hadn't mourned; he didn't keep one part of his promise, never spoken of her, not even when someone asked him a question about her. He just changed the topic. However, every night, he sang his children to sleep in secret. **

**He patted the sleeping dog; he recalled the day when he and Shalimar brought the puppy this dog once was…**

"_**Oh please, Brennan! It will be nice, a puppy for our kids." She begged, holding one hand to her stomach which held the twin.**_

"_**No." he said firmly, "two children WILL be enough. We don't have time to run after a puppy. And I am not looking after it." **_

"_**Aww, Brennan. Look at him!" she cried happily, pulling the same face same as the puppy.**_

"_**All right, all right. But I am not taking it for walks."**_

**He chuckled quietly -- the dog had become his. He continued to pat the dog's head fondly as he listened to the song on the radio.**

_Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and mars  
Any heart not tough nor strong enough  
To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain,  
Love is like a cloud, holds a lot of rain ...  
Love hurts...  
Oooh ... love hurts._

**'Yeah, love hurts,' he thought. He slipped to the floor; the dog just moved its position before landing on Brennan with a bump. He still hadn't cried for 15 years; he couldn't cry. He couldn't let go. He believed that some of Shalimar's spirit lay in the old dog. He didn't even notice the five people outside his door, watching him singing along with the radio. He didn't even notice when the dog began to breath slower.**

_I'm young, I know, but even so  
I know a thing or two, I've learned from you  
I've really learned a lot, really learned a lot  
Love is like a stove, burns you when it's hot  
Love hurts, love hurts_

**He had learned a lot, he learnt how to love someone else, and he learnt how to say no, well kinda. He learnt to feel free, he learnt so many things. His love was burning so hard that his heart have scars, thousands, covered that you can't see inside. He wanted her back but he still tried to forget about her. **

'**Damn it!' he thought, 'I am thinking about Shalimar again.' **

**He tried to banish all thoughts from his mind, but lately, he's finding that impossible. He continued to sing to himself, still not knowing that the people were watching him still like a cat stalking a mouse.**

_Some fools rave on happiness, blissfullness, togetherness  
some fools fool themselves I guess  
But they're not fooling me..._

**No matter what the song said, he felt like a fool. A fool for singing her to sleep. He still blamed himself after 15 years. The dog moaned and Brennan's attention was onto him; he smiled and looked into the dog's eyes. He swore that this dog was a gift from Shalimar, as if she knew what was coming -- her death. The dog was closing his eyes, gasping but Brennan still didn't notice.**

_I know it isn't true, know it isn't true  
Love is just a lie, made to make you blue  
Love hurts...  
Oooh ... love hurts.  
Oooh ... love hurts._

**Brennan let out all of his pain and sorrow on that song. He smiled and laid his head back but quickly, he knew something was wrong. He looked down and let out a wail of despair, tears ran down his now thin cheek. He finally cried for her, finally let out all the sorrow he had been carrying for 15 years.**

**The rest of Mutant X and the children jumped back in surprise, not knowing what happened. **

**Emma knew. She knew why at that very moment he decided to cry… the dog now lie motionless and its heart beats no more. The one thing that Brennan kept hoping for Shalimar was now gone. All hope was gone…vanished. **

**The last version of the song echoed around the room…**

_  
Oooh ... love hurts.  
Oooh ... love hurts._

**_Please Review...  
_**


End file.
